The Twin Dragon Slayers
by Darkninja20
Summary: It's a normal day at Fairy Tail until an unknown man enters asking about a Dark Guild. When asked why he refuses to answer and gets ready to leave, but Team Natsu convinces him to let them help him and he accepts. What is this kid hiding from his escorts and will he reveal these secrets within time? Not related to any of my other stories.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunter

**This is another story idea I got when at school, so I decided i should post a chapter before I think to far into it so people can tell me what they think before I invest time into thinking it through.**

Chapter 1 Start

The young man walked into Magnolia with bruises and cuts, but none were very serious and the young man who was 17 walked with no difficultly. He had white hair styled, so it was spilt in the middle so it wasn't in his light green eyes. He was wearing a tattered white cape, a grey zip up coat and black jean type pants. As he walked by people had were giving him strange looks because of the strange way he was dressed in black, grey and white but he ignore the looks and continued on to his destination. Fairy Tail. As he got to the Fairy Tail building, he didn't hesistate and walked in. As the door opened some of the guild members looked at the door and noticed his clothing instantly.

"An odd way to dress." A brown haired woman, muttered before lifting a barrel up and drinking it's contents. The man ignored her and walked up to the front counter where the leader, Makarov was seated and Mirajane also was. He stopped in front of the counter and Mirajane came up to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile

He cleared his throat "Have you by any chance heard anything of the Dark Guild that goes by the name of Zombie's Fang? Rumours, places they have been seen, anything like that?"

"Sorry, I haven't heard anything, but maybe some of the guild knows." She replied.

"Why are you looking for that Dark Guild?" Makarov asked suddenly.

"You're the leader of this guild, correct? I'm not thinking of joining them if that's what you're thinking. I'm hunting them down."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. If you haven't heard anything I don't suppose any member of this guild did either. So I'll be on my way."

"The members don't tell me everything. Sorry for being nosey. Go ahead and ask around if you want."

"Thanks." The man replied. He looked around and went to a table where a man that is tall and muscular and has slicked back spiky black hair and red eyes. Most of his exposed body has sliver studs in it, he has three above each eye, 3 on each side of his nose, 2 on his chin and each ear had 5 earrings each.

He looked up "What do you want?"

"I only have a question for you. Have you heard anything about a Dark Guild called Zombie's Fang?"

"No I haven't, now leave me alone." The man just shook his head and walked away. He walked up to a young woman with blue hair and dark blue eyes who was looking longingly at a nearby table.

"Excuse me?" the man asks.

"Why are you bothering me?" She asks without even turning around.

"Have you heard anything of a Dark Guild called Zombie's Fang?"

"No. Now leave me alone." she tells him. The man looks at where she's looking and he sees five people and 2 cats standing on their back feet. The man walks over to them and a Muscular young man with spiky pink hair noticed him first.

"I need to ask you all a question." The man started, calling the attention of the other four and the two exceeds.

"We'll help if we can." A young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes answers.

"Finally, someone that isn't rude. Have you heard of anything about a Dark Guild called Zombie's Fang?"

The pink haired male answers first "I haven't."

"Sorry, I haven't either." The scarlet hair answered.

The next one that spoke had black spiky hair, dark blue eyes and dressed only in his boxers "I've never even heard of that guild."

A young woman with blond hair spoke next "I can't help either."

The man looked slightly bothered when the last one spoke. A girl with blue hair that reached her chest and had brown eyes.

"I-I heard something on our last j-job." she said shyly.

"Really?" The man spoke "What was it?"

"It was about them moving their hideout. I heard they were moving to The Forest Of Graves."

"Perfect. That's all I needed to know, Thanks." The man turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait, hold up!" the scarlet haired girl called, got up and grabbed his shoulder "Can you use magic?"

He turned to her "I have magic."

"Is it strong? They don't call it The Forest Of Graves for no reason. Many people have died there."

"I'll be fine."

"You can't be sure. Let us come with you so we can be sure you are safe."

"Sorry, but I can't allow that."

"You're putting yourself in needless danger!" The one in boxers told him.

"I know. You all seem like nice people, I don't want to get you involved in my personal problems."

"We're offering to help. We're guild mages, we get into things like this all the time." The one with red hair said with a smile.

The man thought a moment "Fine. If you want to come then fine."

She motions for the other four to come to her "I'm Erza."

"I'm Natsu." The pink haired male tells him "And this is Happy." He says gesturing to the blue cat

"Aye!" Happy answers,

"I'm Gray." The half nude one says.

"I'm Lucy." The blond woman smiles as she answers.

"I'm Wendy. This is Carla." she says looking at the white cat.

"Hi." she responds.

The man nods "I'm..." He paused for a moment "Yang."

Chapter 1 End

**Just to make this completely clear, Zombie's Fang is a guild I made up on the spot, so there were no spoils and not much creativity. **


	2. Chapter 2: Yang's Power

Yang and Team Natsu head out.

Chapter 2 Start

Yang and Team Natsu had just left Magnolia and headed in the direction that Erza told them The Forest Of Graves was. Yang was in the lead and was walking in silence. Behind him the others were talking.

"Um...how many people do you think were defeated in the forest?" Wendy asked a little nervous.

"I heard that a whole army went into the forest and were never heard from again." Lucy said.

"Not true." Erza said "It's true that an army went into the forest, but they didn't disappear, they were torn apart by the monstrous beasts that inhabit the forest." Wendy let out a sound of fear.

"That didn't help Erza..." Lucy said.

"I was just helping you get your facts straight." She said.

"Do you think there will be any fire in the forest? I'm starving." Natsu complained.

"Are you an idiot? If there's any fire around there, we'll have a forest fire on our hands!" Gray shouted at him.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before!" Gray shouted back.

"You eat fire?" Yang asked as he stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah. I can eat fire to regain my magic power since I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"And I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said happily.

"I see. So I have two Dragon Slayers as escorts." Yang turned around and started walking again

They arrived at the black trees of the forest and Yang looked at it.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"Yes. This is where many people met their untimely fate." Erza responded.

"Then let's be careful not to join their ranks." Gray said.

"D-do we have to go in there?" Wendy asked.

"Feel free to head back to Fairy Tail." Yang said "I was planning to come here with or without you anyway."

"Come on Wendy, nothing is going to happen!" Carla told her "You and Natsu are Dragon Slayers and you even have Erza who is an S-Class mage." Wendy nodded

"Then if you are ready let-" Yang started, but was cut off by a wolf howling in the woods. He waited for it to fade before finishing "Let's go." Yang said going into forest. The others followed him. After a few minutes of walking a branch snapped to their right and they all stopped except Yang who kept waking for a moment, then stopped and turned to them.

"What are you doing?"

"There's something nearby." Natsu sniffed the air "A monster." Suddenly from the trees beside Yang a Black Vulcan (Like the one in the second episode Of Fairy Tail) came out. Yang turned to it and it looked down at him.

"What are you doing in my forest?" It asked.

"Your forest? It does not belong to you."

"It's my home so it's mine!" It looked at the group "Leave me one of the girls and I'll let you go through."

"How about you leave us alone or we kick your ass." Natsu said to it.

"You want to fight tiny?" It mocked him.

"That's it!" Natsu shouted as his hands burst into flame.

"Wait." Yang told him "There's no way to pass peacefully is there?"

"Nope. You have to leave a girl or beat me in a fight."

"Natsu?" Yang called.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Knock yourself out." Yang said taking a few steps forward.

"Hey I didn't say you could-" He was cut off as Natsu punched him in the face with a flaming fist.

"Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"

"Ow! That hurt! Now you'll pay!" It shouted jumping up and down.

Natsu took a deep breath "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" He shot the stream of fire at it and it hit it directly, dealing damage and lighting it aflame.

"Put it out! Put it out!" It shouted running around.

"Just remember you asked me to." Gray hit his palm with his fist "Ice Make: Lance!" He shot multiple lances of ice at the Vulcan, putting out the fire by the melted ice and damaging it, causing it to fall.

"It's finished. Come on." Yang said walking forward.

"What happened to your magic?" Lucy asked "You said you had magic that would be enough to get you through this forest."

"I do. But why use it when it's not needed?"

"What is your magic anyway?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to." Yang started to walk again "Come on, we have to find Zombie's Fang's base."

The others followed him.

Yang stayed silent as he looked around almost like he expected the Dark Guild to appear out of nowhere.

"Don't get your hopes up Yang." Erza said "The rumours could have been wrong."

"I am aware, but I need to find them one way or the other."

"Why are you trying to find the guild?" Natsu asked "If we weren't with you, it would be you VS the entire guild by yourself, so what is so important about it?"

"I'm looking for a certain person."

"Did the guild take them as a hostage or prisoner?" Wendy asked.

"You could something like that. But not exactly." Yang said as he took two things out of his pockets and put them around his fingers and he turned to the others revealing that he had put on brass knuckles.

"What are those for?" Lucy asked him.

"These will be used instead of my magic. These are enough to handle the monsters in this forest."

"What about the Zombie's Fang members if we run into them?" Erza asked.

Yang paused for a minute "We won't have trouble with them." Yang started to walk forward again.

"You've had contact with them before haven't you?" Erza asked him suddenly.

"I've...met some of the members before, and have defeated them. Does it really matter to you how much contact I've had with them?"

"I guess it doesn't matter how much, I was just wondering." She said defensively.

"We just have to find their base, that's all I need right now." Yang said as a bush rustled from behind him.

"Enemies!" Natsu said looking at the bushes.

"Come out of there now!" Erza said pointing her sword to the bush.

Three people came out of the bushes, two males and one female. The female had a mark on her shoulder, it was a fang with the tip coated in blood.

"Who are you?" Gray demanded.

Yang smiled "About time. This proves the rumour."

"Do you mean they're from-" Wendy started.

"Zombie's Fang." Yang finished.

"He was right." one of the males said "He knew he would come here."

"Yes." The female said "They also look alike, like he said. You." She said pointing at Yang "Come with us peacefully and we won't have to hurt any of you."

"I thought you said you were hunting them." Carla said.

"I am. I just never said they weren't after me."

"What is your choice?" The female asked impatiently.

"Counter offer, you tell me your guild's location, and I let you leave."

They all drew daggers "Last chance!" She warned.

"I decline."

The two males ran at Yang. As they came with in reach and slashed at him with their daggers, he stopped them with his brass knuckles easily.

"Your guild doesn't seem very strong." He pushed one of the daggers away with them and swung and connected with the one of the dagger users faces and jumped back. The one he had connected with had fallen to the ground in pain.

"You say we're not strong, but we were strong enough to kill-"

"Silence!" Yang shouted at her, his tone becoming filled with rage and his mood changed to sudden anger.

"What's wrong? You don't like to remember that?"

"One more word from you about that and I'll kill you!"

"Oh really? What if I told you that we would do it all over again."

Yang's body was shaking with rage "You're...regret...that!" He shouted as white magic covered his body, hiding him from view.

"What is this?" Lucy said stepping back.

"I don't know." Natsu said taking a step closer. Erza grabbed his collar.

"Don't go near it, that's pure magic power!"

It cleared and Yang was still standing there, but he looked different. His hair was now spiked up and his body was pretty much glowing white. His eyes has also changed from green to white.

"He didn't tell us about this!" The female said taking a step back.

"Let's see how you fight me now!" Yang said, his voice still filled with rage, he looked at the two males that had come with her, he rose his hands "Mind Confuse: Yang!" a beam shot from each of his hands, hitting them both, square in the forehead. Their eyes went blank as the beam hit them, then as the beam disappeared the two stood up. The two man looked at each other before one of them stabbed the other in the heart, killing him. The survivor turned to the female and started walking to her.

"Halt!" She commanded, but he didn't listen "If you refuse my orders, I'll be forced to kill you!" The man stepped closer "Dammit!" She stepped closer and stabbed him in the throat, but the man didn't die instantly and stabbed into her chest, then he fell.

"W-what did you do to them?" she shouted as she pulled the dagger from her chest.

"I made it so they lost the sense of who is friend and who is foe. Meaning they attacked the closest ones to them."

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not." Yang held both his hands out and with his thumb and index finger of both hands he made a heart shape "Change Of Heart: Yang!" A white beam shot out as from his hands and hit her in the forehead and she fell to her knees. Yang walked up to her.

"How do you feel about joining a Dark Guild?"

"A Dark Guild? Are you crazy I'm not the type of person that would join something like that." She stood up and walked away. Yang's hair went back to it's normal style, the energy disappeared around his body and his eyes changed back. He turned to the others, and they were all watching him in surprise.

"What?" Yang said looking at them.

"What did you just do?!" Natsu shouted "That wasn't normal!"

"I know."

"What kind of magic was that Yang?" Erza said calmer.

"I will not say."

"You need to tell-"

"I do not need to. If I was your client then I would tell you, but I am not, you chose to come."

"Fine...can you tell us the magic you used?" Erza asked a little annoyed.

"Later." Yang said walking off again.

They walked for another ten minutes before the Zombie's Fang building came into view.

"There it is." Wendy said "The person you are looking for is in there?"

"Most likely. I need to tell you five one thing. Do not interfere in my fight. There is one that I'll take on myself and if any of you attack them, I'll consider you my enemy as well."

"Is it the leader?"

"I think so." Yang answered.

"Wait. If we help you, will you tell the magic you used?"

"...Maybe." Yang walked to the building and pushed the doors open and he walked in, with the others behind him. They walked in and the guild members that were at tables turned and instantly readied themselves for battle.

"Well look at this, the prey walks right into our den." One of the members cracked out.

"And he's brought his friends!" Another one called.

"Where is Yin?!" Yang demanded "I'm here to take him down!"

"Calm down." A voice from the second floor of the guild called "I'm right here." A man that looked exactly like Yang, except that his hair was black, jumped down from the second floor.

"You two look almost identical!" Lucy pointed out.

"It's to be expected." The black haired man said looking up "I am Yin, the leader of Zombie's Fang. He turned to Yang "And you, it's about time. I was waiting for you to come to me, my brother."

"Brother? You mean-" Carla started before getting cut off.

"Yes. He is my twin brother. You wanted to know my magic before? I use Yang Dragon Slayer Magic, and my brothers uses Yin Dragon Slayer Magic!"

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Yin VS Yang

Yang has led Fairy Tail to Zombie's Fang's guild.

Chapter 3 Start

Yang had just revealed that he and his twin brother were both Dragon Slayers.

"The Yin and Yang Dragon Slayers?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am the Yang Dragon Slayer, he is the Yin."

Yin laughed "So, Brother what do I owe this meeting of yours? Are you here to try and take me down?"

"I'm here for two reasons. First give me Shirodaoheiwa back this instant!" Yang shouted at him.

"Fine it served it's purpose of getting you here, I can't even use it myself."

"Is this Shirodaoheiwa the person you're looking for?" Wendy asked.

"No. It's not a person at all." Yang said as Yin took a sheathed sword from behind the front desk. The hilt and the sheath of the blade were pure white. He threw it as Yang and he grabbed the hilt.

"Finally. I have it back." Yang said smiling slightly.

"You seem a little to happy that you got your blade back." Yin said smugly.

"That's because it was given to me by the Yang Dragon, and you stole it despite the fact that you can't unsheathe it yourself!"

"That is true. But you can't unsheathe this one!" Yin took a pitch black hilted blade and the sheathe was black as well.

"Kurodaoheiwa." Yang muttered "Your blade."

"Exactly."

"Ready to test them against each other once again." Yang asked pulling the sword from the sheathe by an inch, revealing a white blade as well.

"Actually, no." He snapped his fingers and the guild members walked in between Yin and Yang, making a wall of people. Yang moved back to the others, and whispered.

"I'm going to make a path to my brother...you 4 have to fight the other ones, but whatever you do, at all costs you must, I repeat this for emphasis, must, avoid eye contact with Yin, I'll explain to you later, not now." He whispered as he walked towards the group of Zombie's Fang members. They stood their ground unafraid.

"You really think you stand a chance against our whole guild?"

"I don't have to." Yang's eyes had changed to white again and he still had some of the white energy but not nearly as much, and his hair wasn't spiked up either. Yang smiled as he looked at each individual face.

"Shit! Avoid eye contact with him!" Yin shouted.

"Too late!" Yang's eyes lit up for a second and all the ones that had made eye contact before hand, which was all of them, stood straight like they awaiting a command "You will all stand aside, and will not attack the Fairy mages that are here or interfere in my battle against Yin!"

"Understood sir!" They all said in unison, they went back to their seats in the guild and sat there watching. Yin seemed annoyed as he walked in front of Yang.

"I forgot to warn them about that." He looked at the Fairy Tail mages, who had taken Yang's advice to avoid eye contact and were looking down.

"I made sure to tell them. Ready to fight me now?"

"I guess I have no choice now." Both Dragon Slayers drew their swords, each letting a small glow of their respective colors, showing that they were being used they their true owners.

Yang made the first attack by running at Yin and slashing. Yin stopped it with his sword and as the swords clashed they each let out a small glow again. Yang jumped back as Yin stabbed his sword into the ground.

"You realize that we're equal in strength, and magic, correct?" Yang asked.

"I know. That's why all I have to do is bind you or hurt you before I can use it." Yin answered

"The same goes for me. We have the same goal, with only small differences."

"I understand that." He took a breath "But I can still use this! Roar Of The Yin Dragon!" He shot a black beam at Yang.

"Roar Of The Yang Dragon!" He shot a white beam and they both collided and seemed to fuse together for a second, before exploding, filling the building with smoke. Yang jumped back to the others.

"Are you trying to kill your brother?" Wendy asked.

"No. I'm trying to damage him though."

"What is your reasoning for fighting him?" Lucy asked.

"I know! He just wants a good fight!" Natsu said.

"It's true that fighting him is a pretty good fight, but not exactly Natsu." Yang said, not turning away from the smoke. As the smoke cleared Yin was on one knee but he wasn't hurt. Yang saw his hands.

"Fuck!" Yang put his hands in a heart shape quickly.

Yin raised his hands and they made the same shape that Yang's did.

"Change Of Heart: Yin!" A black heart shaped blast shot from his hands.

"Change Of Heart: Yang!" A white heart shaped blast shot from his hands. Both blasts collided and cancelled the other out and filled the area with smoke. Yang ran into the smoke and a sound of pain followed a moment later. The smoke cleared and Yang had the blade of Kurodaoheiwa through his stomach, but Yang's blade, Shirodaoheiwa, had stabbed through Yin's stomach.

"We're still tied in sword play as well." Yang muttered.

"Maybe...or you got a lucky strike." Yin smirked. They both pulled their swords from the others body and jumped back.

"You can't just accept that we're evenly matched, can you?" Yang asked, completely ignoring his wound.

"I can't accept anything that isn't true." He made his hands into a heart shape.

"I thought you we've been through this once already...you can't get that on me." Yang said making the same shape.

"What if I told you, that you're not my target?"

"What do you mean?"

"Change Of Heart: Yin!" The black beam went by Yang.

"Wait!" He turned and saw the beam connect with Erza and she fell to her knees "Change of Heart: Yang!" Yang shot the beam at her and knocked her flat on her back.

"So easy to distract!" Yin ran at Yang, and slashed down this back, then jumped back. Yang fell to his knees.

"Damn!" Yang managed to turn, while still on his knees.

"Face it, you're out matched here."

Erza got up "What was that?"

"He was trying to change you to evil, instead of good. I changed you back instantly." Yang said forcing himself to his feet

"Still planning to fight?"

"Remember, we're linked."

"I forgot about that for a moment..."

"Mind Confuse: Yang!" A beam of white energy shot out at Yin

"Really, trying to do that?" He pulled his head back "Roar Of The Yin Dragon!" The roar broke through the beam that was made by Yang "You know that can't stand up to a breath attack."

"I know." Yang's voice came from behind him. Yin turned "Which is why I did this." He pulled his head back "Roar Of The Yang Dragon!" The beam hit Yin directly, knocking him off his feet. As the roar cleared, Yang stood up, heavily damaged. Yang fell to his knees.

"Looks like our link is hindering you now." Yin smirked.

"Maybe a bit..." Yang got up as Yin did the same.

"Ready to end this fight?" Yin asked rising his blade.

"I am." Yin said as he rose his blade as well.

They ran at each other their blades glowing their respective colors and they clashed, ending up 2 feet behind each other. A cut suddenly appeared across both their chests.

"I've used to much magic." Yang collapsed as did Yin.

All the Zombie's Fang members seemed to break out of their trance and stood up, resuming their position between Yin and Yang, before they realized their leader and their enemy was down.

"Leave him and we'll let you leave alive!" One of the guild members said, referring to Yang.

Erza stepped up "Do you realize who you're talking to?" She asked as she changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. The Dark Guild members hesitated.

"F-fine. Take him and leave us."

Erza picked Yang up "I guess we should head back to the guild." She started to walk towards the door but then turned to the Dark Guild members again.

"I'm certain this isn't the only time we're meet." She walked out, followed by the others.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Yin and Yang Magic Nature

Yang is brought back to Fairy Tail, and explains Yin and Yang Dragon Slayer magic

Chapter 4 Start

Yang was brought back to Fairy Tail and at the moment was unconscious on one of the beds on the second floor. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Makarov were in the room as well.

"He's the kid that came in earlier today...what happened to him?" Makarov asked.

"We found the Zombie's Fang HQ... and he fought the leader that turned out to be his brother ans they fought to a standstill. They both collapsed after cutting each others chest with their blade." Erza told him.

"His brother was the leader of the Dark Guild that he was looking for?" Makarov asked surprised.

"Yes. He didn't explain why he wanted to kill his brother."

"I didn't want to kill him." Yang said, the others now noticing he was awake.

"Don't move too much." Wendy warned him "I couldn't heal your would completely."

"I'm fine. I need to go back to Zombie's Fang." Yang stood and fell to his knees "After I regain more magic."

"Are you crazy?!" Gray asked him "You nearly died as it was today, and you would have been captured by them if we weren't there!"

"They won't kill me...but they will give me a much worse fate."

"Torture?" Lucy asked.

"No...if I were to tell you I would have to explain more then I care to."

"Why won't you share anything with us?" Wendy asked.

"I don't want to involve you in my...family problems. This involves me, my brother and Zombie's Fang."

"Yang, you need to talk to us, we want to help you." Erza said "If you give us more information, we can help."

"The information I would be giving you would just explain my back story and why Yin joined Zombie's Fang."

"If you don't feel comfortable with that" Wendy started "Can you at least tell us about your magic?"

"Yang Dragon Slayer Magic...I also need to explain Yin Dragon Slayer Magic too..." Yang paused "I guess I might as well start. Yin and Yang as you might know are opposites of the world, black and white, good and evil, day and night. My magic is more of a light based magic, while Yin Dragon Slayer Magic is more of a dark based magic. Yin and Yang Dragon Slayer Magic is so strong that we have the power to defy the laws of nature."

"Defy Nature? Is that even possible?" Lucy asked.

"To an extent. Let me explain. If it was night, my magic could make it day instantly, while Yin's magic could make it night if it was day. If it was rainy and cloudy I could make it sunny, and Yin...well vice versa."

"The magic you were using...Change Of Mind?" Natsu asked

"It was Change Of Heart, idiot." Gray said.

"What about it Natsu?" Yang asked.

"Why were you two trying to us that move on each other."

"Looks like I have no choice. I'll answer your question in a minute. I guess I'll tell you about my background." Yang paused again "It starts in a city that is not even near these parts. The city had no wizard guild and no wizards at all. Our people worshipped two beings and asked them to protect them. These two beings were no other then The Yin and Yang Dragons. They lived in a nearby forest and didn't mind humans seeing them, and they accepted the worship even after they told them they couldn't be sure to protect them, yet that didn't stop them. Then one night a Dark Guild most have left the borders of their normal land. They attacked our town when the two dragons were busy..." Yang swallowed "Do any of you remember what the Zombie's Fang member said, right before I revealed my magic?"

"Something about them killing some-" Erza started

"Yes." Yang cut her off "Zombie's Fang attacked and overpowered the whole city and killed my friends, and father, and wounded my mother. But she wouldn't allow us to die. She went into the forest tat the dragons were in and she asked them to protect us from the Dark Guild. They agreed and my mom died right after..." Yang remained silent.

"You have no family but Yin then."

"Correct. We were 2 when this happened. But we got memories from our Dragons to help us."

"This might sound like an odd question" Makarov said "But you say your name is Yang, and you have Yang Dragon Slayer Magic. Is Yang your real name?"

Yang shook his head.

"Then what-"

"But Yang is the name I go by. My birth name was lost in the passage of time. I don't know my true name."

"Wow...that's bad..." Happy muttered.

"Yeah...it is." Carla agreed.

"You haven't answered the main question. Why is your brother in the Dark Guid that invaded your village?"

"Let me finish explaining. Our Dragons disappeared, yet could still contact us. A few years after they left ,Zombie's Fang crossed our path again. We met them on the road and fought, and when they offered us a place in the guild, I declined right away, but Yin thought about it and joined. As I tried to say something, he knocked me out and took my blade, Shirodaoheiwa. I'll explain the blade right now too. No one but I can wield or unsheathe the blade but myself, and the only other one that can hold the hilt, is Yin, thanks to our magic. If any of you tried to touch the hilt it blast you away from it. Anyway, I tried to find Yin for 3 months after he left and I was attacked by members of the guild, yet none told me the location, and I soon found myself asking people in guilds with they heard anything. Natsu, to answer your question, we were using the Change Of Heart skill on each other because, well Erza, you were hit by both of ours, how did you feel?"

"Well when Yin's hit me, I felt like I didn't have any friends and everyone was an enemy."

"Exactly. Change Of Heart: Yin, is a move that can change a good person bad, while Yang does the oppoisite, is both are used on a person. They will revert to their normal self. Anyway, Natsu we were both trying to hit each other with that move for our goals."

"Your goal? So your brother wants you evil and you want him to be good?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. The thing is if one of us is hit by the others Change Of Heart, we can't revert ourselves."

"Why does Yin want you to turn to evil?" Lucy asked

"Power. Yin and Yang work better when together, so when we are fighting together, we gain immense power...when we fight each other we're even in strength." Yang finally pulled himself up from the floor.

"Even in magic too." Gray said "You both passed out at the exact same time, using the same moves."

"No. We are linked. Our Dragons never wanted us to fight like this, so they linked us before they left. Me and him share magic, if one of us is tired, so is the other one, if one of us is hungry, so is the other...It gets quite annoying after a while."

"So you and your brother feel what the other is feeling?"

"The only thing we don't share is pain."

"But everything else is connected?" Erza asked and Yang nodded.

"What about if one of you gets sick, would the other one too?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. Same sickness, and same exact effects."

"Yang...you aren't planning to go back to Zombie's Fang, knowing your magic is linked as well...are you?"

"I am...and I've decided if need be, I'll kill my brother if I can't change him."

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Yang tried to think of a way to defeat Yin, with or without, killing him.

Chapter 5 Start

Yang stood outside of Fairy Tail in the pouring rain, looking up.

"No use training...Magic is shared." White magic started to cover his body "Sun, shine through the clouds!" the magic around him disappeared and the rain instantly stopped and sunshine shone through the disappearing clouds

"Honing my own abilities might help...but if I learn a new skill then chances are Yin will also learn his version of it...not to mention it doesn't help me at all if I don't have someone to test my new skill on."

"You need a sparing partner?" A voice said from behind him, causing him to turn to see Natsu "If so I'd be glad to help." he said with a grin.

"You always seem ready for a fight. Then if you want to then we could try a fight."

"All right! I'm all fired up!"

"Then shall we begin?"

Natsu ignited his fists as he ran at Yang and he swung as Yang sidestepped and moved back.

"When you fought you didn't seem to have any close range magic." Natsu pointed out.

"I have Shirodaoheiwa" Yang said pulling his sword out, and it let a small white glow out "I forgot to mention that it's been enchanted by the Yang Dragon."

"Enchanted? What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you noticed how it always glows as I take it out and every time it connects with something, but it's also unbreakable. Not even Tin's sword can crack it and vise visa."

Natsu put both hands to his mouth "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!"

Yang's sword started to glow brighter then before and as the fire hit the sword, none of it went past to hit him. As the fire cleared Yang took the chance and ran at Natsu, swinging his fist towards his jaw and He stopped it, but and quickly spun, moving to Natsu's side and slashed down his side. Yang moved back a little.

"Roar Of The Yang Dragon!" Yang shot the white beam at Natsu, causing him to slide across the ground. Natsu still got up.

"I'm surprised. With your swordplay and magic together you're pretty strong, but are you strong enough to defeat me?!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and his arms burst into flames.

"Flame Dragon's Wing Slash!" Natsu bought his arms down, allowing streams of fire to shoot towards him, and Yang rose his sword to defend. The force from Natsu's attack caused Yang's sword to fly through the air, stabbing into the ground behind him.

"Now you have nothing for close combat, except your brass knuckles."

"I only used them because I didn't have my sword." Yang rose his hand into the air "Shiro, to me!" Shirodaoheiwa flew through the air and landed in his hand.

"W-what the..." Natsu muttered.

"Remember, this sword was never meant to be away from it's true owner. It responds to my call...to a fixed distance."

"That's a pretty amazing weapon."

"It is." Yang said putting it away "Now Natsu, I'm going t show you my magic at it's highest level." A White magic covered his body just like in The Forest Of Graves, and once it disappeared Yang's hair was spiked up again, his body seemed to be glowing and his eyes had changed from green to white. The sudden increase in magic caught people's attention and citizens and members of Fairy Tail alike came to see what was causing the sudden magic.

"This is what you did in the forest." Natsu smiled "This should be fun."

"You made one fatal mistake already."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked confused.

Yang's eyes lit up for a moment "Now, answer my question. If I told you to join a Dark Guild would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Making eye contact was the fatal mistake. I could kill you with a single command if I wanted to. Release." Yang said and Natsu seemed confused for a moment.

"Don't make me say crazy things!" Natsu shouted "Roar Of The Fire Dragon!" Natsu shot a stream of flames at Yang.

"Yang Reversal!" The fire shot back at Natsu, but he managed to dodge.

"How did you do that?!"

"Yin and Yang Dragon Slayer Magic has many ways of working. Unfortunately against each other it can become an endless battle."

Natsu ran at him "Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" Yang sidestepped the attack.

Yang grabbed Natsu's fist "I think the battle is over now." Yang held his other hand inches from his face and suddenly Natsu got blasted backwards and into the air "Roar Of The Yang Dragon!" Yang released the white beam, hitting Natsu directly, damaging him. The magic around Yang faded and his hair went back to it's normal style and his eyes also changed back to green, the white glow around his body fading as well. The crowd started to leave, except for the Fairy Tail members.

"Wow...he's pretty strong." Juvia said.

"He took Natsu down so easily." Lucy muttered.

"You defeated Natsu, but now you have me to face!" Gajeel said instantly turning his arm into an iron pillar, extending it toward Yang. Yang easy dodged it, sidestepping and he drew his sword. And slashed down at the iron pillar, shattering it. Gajeel's arm reverted to it's normal state as he stared at Yang.

"You can break my iron?" He asked partly surprised.

Yang didn't hesitate, and he ran at Gajeel, and white magic started to swirl around his hand, continuing to his elbow and he punched Gajeel into the air, the magic causing him to spin in the air. Yang jumped up in front of Gajeel.

"Judgement Of The Yang Dragon!" White arrows appeared behind Yang and above Gajeel and a moment later they flew at Gajeel, more appearing as soon as those ones flew, slamming him into the ground and even then white arrows continued to fly at him for a few moments, dealing heavy damage to him. Yang landed and he looked out of breath, looking at Gajeel who was now knocked out.

"Don't attack me out of nowhere." Yang muttered as he feel to his knees from exhaustion.

"Why didn't you use that move against Yin?" Erza asked Yang as she offered her hand to help Yang up. He took it and got to his feet, still unsteady.

"First, I didn't know it and second, even if I did it is a draining magic. Since I learned it I am guessing that Yin also knows his version of this move."

"Do you and your brother have no unique moves?"

"Not that either of us know of. Just the names, colors and effects are slightly different."

"So does that mean you two will always be even in battle?"

"Yes. Even in the number of skills we have, magic power we share, but all it takes is one slip up for the other to win the battle. Change Of Heart. We both want the other one to be hit by it so they will join our side."

"Sorry if I made this sound bad but isn't it forcing them to change sides?"

"No not..." Yang paused "Never really thought of it that way. Either way he keeps trying to get guild members to attack me and if I don't use it on him, he will eventually get me."

"I understand that. So you are doing it for protection as well?"

"I guess you could say that. It makes sense if I use my form of Change Of Heart on him, it won't be like before when it was just me and him. Nothing good lasts in life. Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to the inn to rest."

"All right." She smiled a little "Just remember we'll here to help you if you need it."

"I will." Yang said walking off.

He had arrived at the inn and went upstairs and almost as soon as he touched the bed he was asleep. When he awoke he found himself looking at the sky.

"This isn't a good sign." He sat up and saw he was in a clearing, with a fountain in the middle, surrounded by trees.

"Where am I? Why does this place seem familiar."

"Yang." A familiar voice said and he got to his feet looking around.

"Who's there?"

"It's normal for you not to remember my voice."

"It's been a while since we last talked." Another familiar voice said.

"Who are you two?" He called out.

"Do you know where you are?" One of the voices asked.

Yang looked around again "It looks familiar...but I can't quite place it."

"You must come to this place."

"What are you talking about? I'm here right now."

"This is merely a dream. You are still in the inn in Magnolia."

"What the hell...if this is only a dream why would I bother coming to this location?"

"Because this dream is not just a dream. This is a dream that shows you the way to beat Yin."

Yang was getting very annoyed "Is this a dream or not? Should I just disregard this like any other dream or not?!"

"Do not do that. You need to come to this location." The other voice spoke up "We will meet you there."

Yang suddenly sat up, now in his bed and he remembered the dream crystal clear "What the hell was that dream about..." He closed his eyes and visualized the area that was in his dream.

"Forest. Clearing. Fountain. Wait! I remember! I know that place!"

Yang prepared himself and left the inn and after a small mental debate he went to Fairy Tail, pushing the door open excitedly. Team Natsu was sitting at a nearby table and yang walked over to them.

"I'm going off somewhere. If you want to come prepare for this trip. It's going to take 5 days and nights to get there."

"Where are you planning to head?" Gray asked.

"Not back to Zombie's Fang, right?" Natsu asked

"Idiot! That's not 5 days away!" Gray retorted to him, causing a verbal fight.

"Ignore them." Erza said "So where do you plan to head."

Yang smiled "I'm heading home."

Chapter 5 End


	6. NOTICE

**I am sorry to bring all who read this some bad news... I have decided to put all but my SAO Fanfic and My Mixed Blood FT fanfic until further notice. I have started more fanfics then I should have and I am going to focus energy on the two I believe I can finish quickest. I am sorry to all the readers following this or any of my other stories and I will try my best to get back to them as soon as I can. **


End file.
